


Haunted In Colours Never Seen

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, Gen, Haunted Houses, Implied Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nonbinary Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: There's a rumour of an old manor that appears in the woods. All who enter are never heard from again. But you know rumours. They're based on some type of truth aren't they. So you must always heed the warnings and don't be foolish enough to enter inside.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Haunted In Colours Never Seen

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday passed a few days ago. So I felt why not finish up an old thing of a fic and post it to celebrate.

Palomo didn't think this was a good idea. But Rogers and Cunningham never stirred him wrong before! They huddle around a bonfire and point out further into Chorus' woods. 

"There's a manor here that's appeared out of no where. But rumour says its been here for much much longer. Only appearing when its" Rogers pauses for dramatic affect. Cunningham bumps his shoulder to get him to continue and not frighten Palomo too horrible he quits the adventure.

Palomo scrunches his nose. He's eighteen. He's not a baby. But he does appreciate Cunningham's help.

Rogars rolls his eyes. "To feed." He finally says. The dramatic of it ruined but still he grins as Palomo tilts his head curiously.

"You've never heard the stories have you Charlie?"

Palomo snorts out and waves his hand dismissively. "Pfft. Course I have. Everyone knows that story. If you go in you're eaten."

Cunningham nods. "Well not entirely true. People say they seen someone come from this area and people are thinking." He clears his throat as it catches the cold air and dries it. "Sorry. They're thinking someone must of moved up here and the rumours are bullshit."

Rogars grins. "See. And we're gonna prove they are and you're gonna be great for it, Charlie."

Palomo crosses his arms. "And why's that?"

"Because you're gonna go in first and tell us if the house eats you or not."

"Fuck you." 

"But Palomo. Neither of us are into you that way."

Palomo's face burns and he throws dirt at them. "Shut it."

Rogers is gut laughing. And Cunningham seems to of silently joined in.

Palomo crosses his arms. "I'll do it. But not cause you'll make fun of me if I don't."

Cunningham pats Palomo's back and nods. "Good, then guess we put out the fire and get going."

\--

The manor is huge. Its lovely. Its much too new to be this ancient urban legend.

Palomo is followed closely behind with the other two.

"Remember Charlie. If you chicken out here! There's only shame if you go crying to Smith and Jensen about it!" Rogars laughs.

Palomo huffs and knocks on the door. Out of habit. Its dark inside like its dark out here. Palomo's hand reaches for the door handle to test its lock. It is. But as Palomo turns around to shout the door creaks open.

"Good on you! Now just. go in and tell us what you find?" Cunningham says reassuringly.

Palomo wants to tell them the door opened on its own. But they look so proud. So Palomo enters. And the door shuts closed behind him.

\--

It takes no more then ten minutes for Cunningham to be convinced to follow Rogers inside after Palomo. To give the kid a right old startling. It was fun to frighten Palomo out of his skin. The kid scared easy but the funnest part? The funnest part was when Palomo would threaten them after words.

But oh the shame as they enter. When eyes in the dark of the home follow the new intruders. Curious to the noise of the door moments before.

\--

Palomo makes his way up the stairs and finds himself far to the back rooms of it. He opens a door and finds himself down a long hallway. It made him think of books he's wanted to read but never managed to due to pricing, time and just being too scared for mystery mansion horror stories.

That never stopped Cunningham and Rogers from fucking with him with stories though. From taking him to so called haunted venues to dragging him into the middle of the forest and leaving him there to process his surroundings. 

They weren't bad friends. They loved him, he was certain. But sometimes their teasing got too much. Just like tonight. Where he's reached the end of hall way.. and were the lights always on in here?

He looks around and odd enough. The hallway seems longer. The doors are all open. No course not they were always open. Don't be stupid Charlie.

But Palomo is much more cautious now. Moving through the hall way and something flickers to the side of his eyes in another room. Palomo was supposed to investigate and all these doors were obviously open before hand! Yes course. Its safe. So Palomo enters the room. Its rather lovely. A single bed, book shelf with all the books Palomo could ever hope to read. There's a cute classic lamp and chains.

Palomo is half way into the room when he notices. And he turns to leave as the door slams shut with a click of the lock.

There's screaming down stairs. Rupturing through the vents. 

Screaming. Screaming for his name! Cunningham. Rogers! 

Palomo works on the handle with bravado. He can't let them be hurt here. They're in some horrible danger and suddenly the screaming is cut short.

Palomo drops his hands. The door refuses the move. Its eerily quiet again. Where all things are a threat now.

The tiny creaks. The trees brushing against the window. Palomo covers his ears and backs to a corner. Pushes himself so far against it while curled that it rubs against his back irritating his back through his shirt.

\--

Its three hours. Three hours of silence. Palomo is sobbing. 

The creaking floors are suddenly more... suspicious of his presence. 

There's footsteps. The sound of doors being open. 

Palomo gets to his feet. 

Maybe its all a prank. There's no way Rogers and Cunningham are hurt in any sense. They just wanted to startle him. That had to of been it.

But as the door opens. No one Palomo knows stands there.

A deep X is the first thing Palomo notices. He's tall, foreboding. Like beautiful death himself. With eyes too soft and likely a trap.

With him is someone smaller. But taller then Palomo. With a fairy grin that looks ready to tear into some sort of meal.

There's blood.. on both of them.

\--

Glazed eyes. Dead scared smile. Lips pressed up against his skin. In the freshly made opening of his shirt. Bra sliced and body pushed into the bed.

Foolish to scream names of someone to protect them in the presence of demons. Foolish to leave such a vulnerable soul to come in alone.

Foolish to fight them.

and it stops.

\--

He's sat up in fine silks. Dazed. Led calmly down the stairs. There's nothing in his thoughts. Being told how to feel. 

Palomo doesn't even notice the bodies on the floor he's so far gone. 

All who enter are eaten. But it is not the death you should fear here. No there's always something far worse then death in the corners of the lands that meet the other side.

Palomo will not die tonight, though. But he should of.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this fic will grow to be something more then a one shot but I really loved how it turned out.
> 
> But hopefully i plan on updating NUSW and then posting another long fic I have planned in the works this month!!


End file.
